undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Safe House
'' Old Man Canyon - Phantoms and Friends'' Safe House (SH for short) is a zombie apocalyptic story set with it's first issue during the initial outbreak. The story follows groups of characters that throughout the story, meet up. Safe House is written by Thesaboteur7. Plot In the wake of a devastating zombie outbreak, a group of survivors democratically ruled by Sheriff Phil Adede and his deputies Cindy, John and Garrett fortify a medieval themed shopping mall, Fort Bargain, as forces both dead and alive, inside and outside threaten to kill them. Outside the mall, a small group of survivors led by Cesare Donacii take shelter in a church, but suspicions arise that the church-goers may not be as innocent as they seem. As connections between the groups are formed by a separated survivor named Solus, Robbie Harris is forced to kill for the lives of his wife Helena and their children as he fights for justice against the mysterious J ''who is blackmailing him into murdering innocent survivors under Phil's nose. Phil's group will have bigger problems with bandits, power outages, zombie attacks and a mysterious amnesic man who may know more than their situation then anyone else. Characters See Safe House Characters (contains spoilers, you have been warned). Every character in Safe House is original and owned by Thesaboteur7. Volume 1= '''Starring Cast' *Milo Ventimiglia as Robbie Harris *Robert de Niro as Sheriff Phil Adede *Emilia Clarke as Helena Harris *Chloe Grace Mortez as Lana Harris *Riccardo Scamarcio as Cesare Donacii *Colin O’Donoghue as John Farmer *Natalie Martinez as Cindy *Ali Larter as Lucy Braden *Chris Evans as Mark Adams *Amber Heard as Joanna Adams *Daniel Radcliffe as Clay Also Starring *Faran Tahir as Solus *Ashley Tisdale as Bessie Whyte *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Erica Jensen *Natalie Dormer as Jacqueline *Dave Franco as Niall Danton *Garrett Hedlund as Dick *Armie Hammer as Zach *Emma Roberts as Tammy *Willa Holland as Skye *Danila Kozlovsky as Niko *Dayo Okeniyi as Desmond *Abigail Breslin as Danica Harris *Joel Courtney as Chuck Harris *Victoria Justice as Katherine Lane *Johnny Flynn as Doug * and Sunny Mabrey as Paris Guest Starring *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Garrett *Emmy Rossum as Becca *Carmen Electra as Justine *Emily Blunt as Ida *Dominic Scott Kay as Jordan Harris *Felicity Jones as Crystal *Bryce Dallas Howard as Tessa *Mila Kunis as Annie *Theo James as Adam *Randall Park as Philip *Piper Perabo as Paige Marband *Kevin Spacey as Paul *Stephanie Leonidas as Rosa *Justin Theroux as Walter *Evan Peters as Isaac *Alyssa Milano as Karen *Kate Mulgrew as Elaine *Shia LaBeouf as Dalton Willis *Val Kilmer as Daniel *Maggie Grace as Sadie *Chris Pratt as Russell Lane Co-Starring *Amanda Peet as Liliana Reed *Abbie Cornish as Danielle *Keenan Tracey as Dan *Kristen Stewart as Holly *Alexander Ludwig as Tharman *Christian de la Fuente as Edward *Portia de Rossi as Trudy Bishop *Gonzalo Valenzuela as Juan Gomez *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Katrina Lansdown * TBA as Josh Gallagher *Kiefer Sutherland as Gray *Mark McGann as Lucy's Landlord *Alexa Davalos as Noelle |-|Volume 2= Starring Cast *Milo Ventimiglia as Robbie Harris *Robert de Niro as Sheriff Phil Adede *Emilia Clarke as Helena Harris *Chloe Grace Mortez as Lana Harris *Riccardo Scammarcio as Cesare Donacii *Colin O'Donoghue as John Farmer *Natalie Martinez as Cindy *Ali Larter as Lucy Braden *Alyssa Milano as Karen *Amber Heard as Joanna Adams *Chris Evans as Mark Adams *Justin Theroux as Walter *Natalie Dormer as Jacqueline *Nia Peeples as Jesus Acosta Also Starring *Faran Tahir as Solus *Ashley Tisdale as Bessie Whyte *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Erica Jensen *Dave Franco as Niall Danton *Garrett Hedlund as Dick *Diego Boneta as Eduardo Acosta *Armie Hammer as Zach *Emma Roberts as Tammy *Rachel McAdams as Marelle Acosta *Dayo Okeniyi as Desmond *Abigail Breslin as Danica Harris *Joel Courtney as Chuck Harris *Victoria Justice as Katherine Lane *Johnny Flynn as Doug *Mila Kunis as Annie * and Piper Perabo as Paige Marband Guest Starring *Shia LaBeouf as Dalton Willis *Amanda Peet as Liliana Reed *Sarah Paulson as Laura Linney *Abbie Cornish as Danielle *Kiefer Sutherland as Gray *Evan Peters as Isaac *Kate Mulgrew as Elaine *Alexander Ludwig as Tharman *Rosa Salazar as Cynthia *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Gray *Val Kilmer as Daniel *Bryce Dallas Howard as Tessa *Felicity Jones as Crystal *Theo James as Adam *Randall Park as Philip *Philip Glenister as Gavin Fuller Co-Starring *Keenan Tracey as Dan *Gonzalo Valenzuela as Juan Gomez *Betty Sun as Xia *Maria Conchita Alonso as Li Shi *Takeshi Kitano as Ji Shi *Tyler Oakley as Red |-|Volume 3= Starring Cast *All surviving members of the starring cast will appear Also Starring *All surviving members of the also-starring cast will appear *TBA as Jessie Morrison *Michael Chiklis as Matthew Morrison *TBA as Lewis Sanchez *Sibel Kekilli as Sophia *TBA as Ivy *TBA as Derek Guest Starring *All surviving members of the guest starring cast will appear *TBA as Hank *Nathan Kress as Andy *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Edith *Liam James as Hoodie *TBA as Pierre *Blake Woodruff as Delta *TBA as Evelyn Sanchez *TBA as Christopher *TBA as Timothy *TBA as Cashmere *TBA as Bob Co-Starring *Toni Marsh as Elaine Hibbert *TBA as Mr Wyles *TBA as Mr Milkovich |-|Volume 4= Starring Cast *All surviving members of the starring cast will appear Also Starring *All surviving members of the also-starring cast will appear *Shelley Hennig as Electra *TBA as Henry *TBA as Christopher Guest Starring *All surviving members of the guest starring cast will appear Co-Starring *TBA |-|Volume 5= Starring Cast *All surviving members of the starring cast will appear Also Starring *All surviving members of the also-starring cast will appear *Philip Seymour Hoffman as James Art Guest Starring *All surviving members of the guest starring cast will appear *TBA as Grace Art *TBA as Alanna Vickers *TBA as Lou *TBA as Axis *TBA as Viridian *Lindsay Morgan as Natalya Moore *Rebecca Gayheart as Amanda Moore *TBA as Duston Keaton Co-Starring *TBA |-|Volume 6= Starring Cast *All surviving members of the starring cast will appear Also Starring *All surviving members of the also-starring cast will appear Guest Starring *All surviving members of the guest starring cast will appear *Eliza Taylor as Tracey Benz *TBA as Willis Bendigo *TBA as Walt Drake *TBA as Antonio Santiago *TBA as Bridget Creasey *Ed Westwick as North Harvey *TBA as Christie Co-Starring *TBA Issues Volume 1: The New Beginning - Trailer Trivia *Safe House was a featured story on the main page from the 7th of August, 2015 - Present